Home Coming
by Shinigami-Mercury
Summary: After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?
1. Hello Inaba

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip thorough their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The train slowly crawled to a stop as it pulled into Yasoinaba Station. The ride had been smooth overall besides the fact that it was nearly empty by the time it came to this particular station. In the back near the window, a familiar patch of silver, bowl-cut hair with a pair of steel grey eyes made it's way out of the train, stopping for a moment to take in the area around him.

It hadn't changed one bit. Even after ten years, everything seemed the same, from the dirty metal benches to the broken vending machine next to the bathrooms. There were still hardly any people besides a rather old looking man sitting on said benches. Stepping outside of the station, it was almost as if he never left.

Yuu smiled. Inaba really was old-fashioned and never really made the effort to get with the times, but that's why he loved it. It was a diamond in the ruff so to speak, and this place held so much more meaning than any other place in the world his parents had dragged him to over the span of his life. The people he'd met, the things he'd done, the lives he'd changed...it's what made this place so memorable.

He reached inside the pocket of the plain trenchcoat he was wearing producing a half-full packet of cigarettes, pulling one of them out and putting it between his lips. After retrieving his lighter from another pocket, he lit it, breathing in before letting out a puff of white smoke. Yeah, he was a chain-smoker. Ever since things sort of went to hell back in the city. His mind wandered as he walked, thinking back on how he'd hit rock bottom so hard his head was still spinning.

It was about eight years ago when everything went to shit. His father, being the proud man he was always worked every chance he got and eventually, his body couldn't take it anymore. Mother nature just decided he was trash on a whim and he died of a stroke while working late one night. Yuu had just finished up his second year of university when it happened, and the shock was too much for his mother to handle. She quit her job and wallowed in self pity for god knows how long. Now without any means of paying for tuition, he decided to drop out of school despite his mother's protests. They still had some savings left and his mother needed him.

Of course the woman could take no more and died only a few months later of an anxiety attack, leaving him to scramble to pick up the pieces and try to put back his life as best he could. The problem was that having only a high school diploma under his belt and no degree made it hard to find work besides part-time jobs that only paid minimum wage. To make matters worse, he found that the savings that had been used for taking care of mother eventually ran out and he was forced into downsizing...as in selling everything he owned, including the house.

The loss of his parents and his life all in the span of about a year was enough to make him sink to the very bottom. The next few years came and went and somewhere along the way he ended up getting caught up with a bunch of loan sharks that his mother had borrowed from, claiming she'd borrowed money around the time his father died and never paid it back. That's when everything was taken away. After running for his life and somehow scraping up enough money to get them off his back, he found himself riding a train to Inaba.

It seemed like the only logical place to go to since there was nothing left for him outside anyway. How long had it been since he'd talked to them? Did they still remember him? He shook his head, lighting another cigarette as he walked past the school he remembered so well in his second year of high school. The countless study sessions and the all-nighters before midterms...he missed those days.

The school was empty, it being summer break and all of course, giving him time to just be. After leaning on the wall to Yasogami High and playing inside his head the days when he used walk up the road into these gates with the people he always held so dear, he dropped his used cigarette and lit another, heading toward the Amagi Inn.

It only took a few minutes to get there, yet he couldn't help but smile when he looked up at the humble inn. Stepping inside, he quickly walked up to one of the workers, slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the raven-haired girl herself but shrugged it off. She was busy being manager and all, no need to give her grief by forcing her to come and say hello. After being escorted to his room, he laughed to himself when he was given the room the boys had shared long ago. He could still feel the bruises...

Sitting down by one of the tables, he proceeded to watch the screen of the off television in his room, nothing showing after midnight but not being able to help himself from hoping.

The Midnight Channel.

The one thing that brought everyone together and what helped everyone become the people they always should have been. Helping them face their shadows, their unwanted selves, he couldn't help but smile. The only thing he could think of whenever they went in to save someone was how he could help them. Bring them peace and help them accept the person that they truly were. Accept the truth...

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**Merc:** Hey there! This is a new story because I've been on a Persona 4 craze for a while and though that maybe pumping out a little multi-chapter thing would be fun. Please review if you want more or thing this is even partially okay! Thanks a bunch. :D :D :D


	2. Teddie or is it Teddies?

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He lifted his head from the table he'd fallen asleep on, rubbing his eyes wearily as he stared around him. It was early...about seven in the morning. He shook his head, groaning as he stood up and cracked his neck. He walked to the window, peering out through the blinds and was able to make out the sun creeping up above the clouds at a rather sluggish pace, eventually lighting up the east side of the city, forming a beautiful sunrise.

Quickly dumping his ashtray's contents into the trash, he quickly left to continue his walk through memory lane, as cliche as that sounded. His feet took him to a place he knew all too well, now stopped in front of the infamous Junes.

Apparently it'd been Teddie-fied, or something to that extent. There were Teddie's EVERYWHERE, and a few children running around with Teddie shaped lollipops almost made him double over in laughter but was able to get by with just a smile. It seemed that Yousuke had taken over the family business and used the bear as a damn good market ploy. It was working and a smart thing on his part...but it didn't make it any less funny.

Stopping by a souvenir shop, he saw little Teddie plushies as well. Picking one of them up and inspecting the little doll, he had no doubt that this was the work of another one of his dear friends. Kanji Tatsumi. The guy had the hands of the gods when he there was a needle and thread involved. That wasn't an insult at all, he was just that good. The quality of his work was what confirmed it. I mean...a Teddie plushie with the very likeness of the original could not be accomplished by anyone but him.

Deciding he'd had enough of 'Teddie World', he ventured into the shopping district, going to Aiya's and indulging himself in the famous beef bowl he'd trained himself to eat so many years ago. Clearing the challenge, he set his chopsticks down, feeling full yet his heart didn't feel any less empty. At least he didn't have to pay...there was that.

Saying his goodbyes to the owner, he made his way down the street till he came across the Tatsumi Textile Shop. What surprised him was that it was more or less the same but tacked onto the sign was another business called 'Shirogane Detective Agency'. He smiled, glad the two had gotten over their awkwardness and were together now. As that thought passed by, he suddenly felt something hit his back with soft thud. Turning around in confusion, he saw a blue haired child with soft grey eyes glinting dangerously. He looked about five years old but was glaring full force at him, which almost made him flinch if not for the fact that he had an extremely well kept poker face.

Glancing down, he saw a rather cute looking doll, which was probably the thing that hit him. "Oi! Stop smoking in front of my house, bastard!" His sharp tongue seemed to match his attitude well, but Yuu couldn't help but smile. So they had a kid already...

Taking the thing out of his mouth and putting it out on the ground, he smiled and said, "...I apologize. I didn't mean to loiter around." The kid nodded triumphantly, looking quite proud of himself. "I's fine. Mama said that loiterin' was bad but i's okay since ya apologized." Wow. He even talked like Kanji and looked like Naoto...adorable. He nodded, before turning and going on his way but was once again stopped, the boy holding onto his trench coat with the stuffed animal in his hands.

"Oi...who are you? I've never seen you before..." Yuu thought for a bit before saying, "I'm an old friend of your parents...but I should get going. It was nice meeting you." He quickly hurried off, having sensed the two were coming down into the shop and decided that now was the time for a quick escape.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Merc: **Hey, hey me again! Hope you're liking the story so far! Hit me up w/ a review if you have any comments or crits, either are fine! Thanks for reading so far! :D :D :D


	3. Fox & Big Bro

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

He managed to avoid them just in time as he sped off, turning into Naganaki Shrine. After running up the stairs and catching his breath, he walked up to the offering table and whistled. He waited, his hope dwindling before he heard a soft yap, seeing a rather old looking fox appear from the bushes. He knelt down once the fox was by his side, petting him softly and laughing a bit when he licked his hand.

"Hello there...it's nice to see you all in one piece." The fox rolled his eyes before nudging his hand again. He sat down, relaxing a bit as he pet the fox that was now using his legs as a cushion. Yuu stayed there for a while, talking out loud as he recalled all the people he'd helped because of the fox's requests. It was about an hour before he finally ran out of things to say and instead sat in blissful silence.

The calm was shattered though as he heard the shouts of two children running into the yard of the shrine, the boy looking about six and the younger, a girl, looked about four years old. They were both arguing and didn't notice the gray-haired man until they were in front of the shrine, quickly shutting their mouths as they stared at him. "The fox…" "H-How is he doing that?! He never does that!" The two said in wonder as the fox merely snorted a bit as he laid there, before getting up, stretching a bit and walking back into the bushes, leaving behind a single leaf which Yuu put into one of the pockets in his trenchcoat for safe-keeping.

"He's just a little picky is all," he said, turning his attention back to the two children, their hair a light brown and their eyes a chocolate brown, both carrying a mischievous light within them. The older one though merely looked at him weirdly before saying, "Hey...who the heck are you?" The girl though kicked him in the shin with a growl before yelling, "What did Mama say?! That's no way to treat a stranger stupid bro!" "Ow! What the heck man?! I just asked who he-." The boy was quickly caught off guard once again as the younger threw herself at him, the two now engaged in an all out war. If it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to kill each other, it would've been cute, but the two's scuffle only served to bring a smile to his face. By the looks of it, he could already tell whose little ones they were. The thought of the Martial Arts Master, Chie Satonaka, and his partner made him laugh a little, the sound enough to make the two children pause in their battle to the death.

Putting themselves back in order and standing up, they walked up to him with a curious look on both of their faces. Never had they seen such a weird looking guy in town before...but he did seem pretty cool for some reason. At the young children's stares, he smiled softly before lighting another cigarette as he let the two examine him. "...He has old people hair." "That's so rude…! But...it's true," the younger said after punching her brother in the arm. Deciding to let that comment slide, he finally looked at both of them, causing them to stop in their tracks, unable to tear their eyes away from him. "It was nice meeting you two...don't get into too much trouble, alright?" He ruffled the two's hair before nonchalantly walking towards the stairs, out of the shrine. The two stood there dumbfounded before regaining their senses and running off to tell their parents about the weird old-haired guy.

His next destination was rather simple, but even he had to admit it was sort of risky. Because of that, he chose to wait until it was pretty late before standing in front of the home he shared with two people he held dear as well. The Dojima residence. The outside looked just as dull as ever but the years certainly hadn't been kind. There were no damages but obvious repairs here and there spoke volumes of the place's age. "...I'm home...welcome home Big Bro…" He quietly said to himself, closing his eyes and picturing all the times his little Nanako would welcome him back after absolute hell, especially when it involved the TV World, with open arms and an endless amount of love in those young eyes of hers.

Although it seemed to be a simple thing, that smile of hers would always pick him up, no matter what happened. After running through those memories, he frowned, remembering the time she had been stolen from, from his Uncle. Those days without her...and the days when Dojima was gone...he hadn't realized how much she meant to him until then. The first day he came back and was met with utter and complete silence made the loneliness he felt hit even harder.

The need to see her and save one of the most precious things in his life, but not knowing if she was okay had been agonizing…especially when they did get her back. That was a relief...but the events that followed tore his heart in two. But when she was given back to him and his Uncle...it had been one of the happiest days of his life. Truly it had been.

Shaking his head a bit to calm down a bit, he looked up at the house, wondering how she was doing...sixteen years old already. God, time really did go by quickly. Seeing a light suddenly turn on, he panicked internally, turning around and quickly back into the shadows and booking it, faintly hearing the sound of Dojima's voice in the distance.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Merc: **Oh my! It looks like Yuu's on the run again! Haha, anyway, thanks for all the people who've read and reviewed! I'm glad you like it. Also, sorry for the rather depressing-Nanako thing but you got to admit, she's a very important character...and I really just love her. Hehe. So, please review and all that jazz! Also...the update is a little late because I'm sick so yeah...anyway thanks! :D :D :D


	4. Fishing & The Lovers

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip thorough their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Hunching over as he desperately tried to regain his breath, he looked up between gasping for air at the Samegawa Flood Plain. After coughing a few times and for the first time wishing he didn't smoke like a chimney, he righted himself and took a look around. Only the lights from the street lamps above lit some of the darkened area, but not much as he headed down the stairs toward the bank.

As he stared into the dark rushing water, he looked to his side and remembered the old woman he'd met before. He laughed to himself about how persistent he'd been at getting that comb of hers back. But seeing her happy again was enough to make his day and make all that effort worth it. Then there was his showdown with Yosuke, and that incident with Dojima and Nanako, and...well...there were a lot to be honest.

He stopped right there before he could get lost in his thoughts, taking another look at the water before nodding a bit and heading to Junes, which was now open twenty-four seven, much to his delight. After making sure that he wouldn't be noticed and saw no one familiar, he walked in, heading toward the fishing aisle and taking a look at the gear they had. He really had no need for all of the expensive stuff since he was almost broke anyway, but after his eyes fell upon a rather simple but hearty looking pole, he quickly bought it in the self-service checkout line, just in case.

With his spoils in hand and his wallet a bit lighter than he'd entered, he exited the building before stopping at one of the Teddie displays again. Despite everything, he couldn't help but buy a small one for himself. Just seeing the little doll made him smile, and to be completely honest, the money he had left would be just enough for a few more days until...until he completed his mission.

Nodding at the attendant who he'd bought the doll from, he stuffed the doll in one of his pockets and headed back to the Plain. Hours had passed by now and as he sat down and cast his rod, the sun started to peek over the horizon, painting the sky a rosy red before changing into a golden honey color, spreading over the town, as if giving life to everything it touched. He'd stayed up the whole night, yet this sight was reward enough. As the sun rose higher and his rod bobbed over the water, he patiently waited, content with where he was at that moment.

Amidst the calm, he could hear the sound of footsteps going across the pavement of the occasional person heading taking a shortcut or a walk on such a lazy day. He glanced back occasionally, watching a few people go by, recognizing a few but choosing to stay unnoticed. Though once he looked back again, his rod pulled a bit, making him look forward and start to reel in whatever had gotten hooked. After a fierce battle, he was able to pull through and reel in the familiar Inaba Trout he used to catch when he was younger. He looked at the fish, reveling in his momentary victory before unhooking it and releasing it back into the water.

He watched it fly through the water till it disappeared from view, stretching a bit after his long battle. Gathering his rod, he started to head back up the stairs, but upon reaching the top, his heart stopped when he heard someone call his name. "Yuu...senpai?"

Fuck.

It was Rise...of all the people he had to be noticed by it had to be the bubbly actress with the loudest mouth out of all of the girls, not to be rude but it was true. He was sure she'd been on some kind of tour but even the media wasn't as accurate as he thought. "S-Senpai...is that actually you?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her step forward before he again broke out in an all out sprint, dropping his pole in the process, the sound of her voice slowly fading away as he again avoided yet another precious friend.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Merc:** Hehe, looks like the Fool is starting to get discovered! How long until everyone finally knows? You'll just have to find out! :P Anyway sorry for the short chapter, but thanks for the reviews and comments! They really make me smile. :)

Again, review and comment and all that and thanks for reading! :D :D :D

(Sorry a few edits :P)


	5. Lazy Ass After All?

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

God...he really had to stop smoking if he was going to be running around like this.

Yuu finally came to a stop in front of the Shiroku Store, again in the same situation he was in just hours before. "...Rise...I'm sorry…" He muttered to thin air, hoping that people would stop staring at him as they passed by, though to be honest he probably looked like quite the sight to anyone who did happen to see him. But…

Would he really be able to pull this off? How long would it be till he was finally caught? The thought made him cringe at seeing all the pitiful looks that they'd probably give him. His worn clothes, tired expression, and grimy appearance...it would be understandable for them to feel that way. Except he didn't want that. He didn't them to see their great leader in such a state of disrepair. At this point he was nothing more than a broken man hanging onto the past.

He really was pitiful wasn't he?

Blinking back the tears that stung his eyes, biting his tongue to keep from screaming. This was all too much...he should've never come back. Why the hell did he have to torture himself like this? He should've stayed in the city and let himself rot there instead of coming back and ruining this place with his very presence. He was a pathetic excuse for a human being...why the fuck did he have to come back?

That was it. He couldn't take this anymore. He was literally drowning in his own self-pity and it sickened him to the very core of his being. To think he'd let himself sink so low, that he'd let himself become one of the very people he promised to never become when he was young...and naive...and stupid.

He was a complete moron. That past self of his...how Yuu envied him. The confident, cool persona he had in any situation. The level-headed voice of reason even in the worst of situations...where had that gone? When had he lost that? Yes...Yuu envied that stupid teenager who...who knew everything...who had everything...who knew what life really was about. How to really live.

Yuu could feel the tears forming again and rubbed hard at his eyes with his sleeve, the look on his face determined as he started to walk through the shopping district. He was almost finished...he'd seen everything he needed to. Everyone was happy and content with their lives. He was happy they'd found happiness and now...there really was nothing left for him.

His feet went on their own, as if was on autopilot, looking forward but not really seeing anything. One hand was stuffed inside his right pocket, fingering a nameless bottle of pills. He wanted to make sure it was as effective as possible. He vaguely remembered the dosage and made sure to disregard the warning and triple it...or the whole bottle would do. Either way, one thing was certain. Today would be his last.

He was heading back to the River Bank again. His rod was nowhere to be seen and he shook his head as he once again headed down the stairs, a sudden weight making his steps heavy as he stood near the edge of the water. After taking a deep breath he grabbed the bottle and twisted off the top, looking inside for a while at the innocent looking white capsules. That's right. He was taking the coward's way out. What better way to get rid of his useless life then dying peacefully by 'falling asleep'. Ha. Maybe Morooka was right. He was a lazy ass after all.

**"Hey...is that Yuu? Oi! Yuu!"**

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**Merc: **Dun dun duuuuunnn! Looks like things have taken a turn for the worse! Is Yuu really doing what I think he is...? And who is the next person on the chopping block of social links? Hehe, you'll just have have to wait till next chapter! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and please review if you haven't! Sorry for the rather dark theme today but it was necessary...anyway thanks a bunch! :D :D :D


	6. CLEAR!

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

For the second time that day he froze. He could've sworn his heart stopped for a few seconds and wished it hadn't started up again. He stayed stock still, hoping that if he ignored the voice he knew all too well they'd leave him be. Taking this into consideration, he dumped a handful of pills into his palm and swallowed them dry. That was about a third of the bottle which was just enough, he thought with a shaky sigh.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind though, strong well built arms putting him into a full Nelson, causing him to drop the opened bottle as he gasped in surprise. "Ha! It really is senpai! See? I told ya!" A rather satisfied slightly deeper but still familiar voice said from behind him. "I never said it wasn't him!" Yet another familiar voice rang clearly, making his heart feel like it might beat right out of his chest.

Kanji and Yosuke. God really did hate him didn't he?

"Ha! I knew it was him when Daichi started talkin'!" Yosuke laughed at the taller man's words, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. My little brats couldn't keep their mouth shut about the 'old-haired guy' from the shrine. But man partner! It's been a while...hasn't..." His happy tone trailed off as his gaze wandered down to the scattered medication before them. The white pills that spread across the grass looked like a horde of maggots.

"...What the hell is this?" Kanji said, the surprise and confusion in his voice making Yuu flinch slightly. The grip on him loosened and he pulled away, his arms at his sides while his fingers dug into the palms of his hands tightly before kneeling down and trying to clean up the capsules that littered the ground. "Nothing."

Yosuke looked skeptical now, crouching down as well and swiftly grabbing the bottle before he could. The man's face turned white when he read the label, looking up at his long time friend with nothing but surprise. "Yuu...th-these...you didn't actually..." He'd seen these before. Chie was a cop after all and told him about these kind of things sometimes.

The gray haired man merely stared downwards in shame, guilt eating away at him as the two looked at him in shock. Yosuke finally was able to snap out of it, standing up and yanking the man off the ground to his feet as well by the collar."What the hell is this?!" Yuu refused to look into the other's eyes, starting feel a bit sleepy at the moment. His vision started to blur slightly before he looked at Yosuke, now seeing the passionate fury before his vision started to blur and the world started to sway.

"YUU! DAMMIT YUU! KANJI CALL A..." The angry voice faded away as everything started to grow fuzzier, his legs giving out before he suddenly lost conscious completely.

-!-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What's that sound?

The incessant noise continued to ring through his ears until it became annoying. Yuu tried to open his eyes but it difficult to come out of the black that surrounded him. "Hey, he's coming to!" A high pitched voice called out, covering up the noise momentarily before the sound of footsteps and conversation helped to drown out the noise.

He tried to open his eyes again but found he couldn't, instead his chest felt tight, but not in a good way. He couldn't breathe anymore and there were shouts and more yelling before he felt numb.

A cold numbness that spread throughout his entire body. It scared him. Despite all the years of loneliness he'd put up with, this was nothing compared to that. It was a definite and painful sort of lonely, which made think to himself 'if this is what Death really is...I don't want it anymore.'

******"CLEAR!"**

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Merc: **Hey there! Sorry for the super late upload buuutt I had an air riflery match today and had dinner with my mom so it was a pretty busy day. ANYWAY, sorry for the depressing chapter again! But it'll get happy soon I promise! Also thanks for all the reviews and comments and views and all that! But really, reviewing would be lovely and help me improve if I'm lacking anywhere so don't be shy! Thanks for reading! :D :D :D

P.S.: I'm not really familiar with drugs and things so a few things may seen unrealistic so...sorry! And apologizes for any OOC-ness AND...I OWN NOTHING. O_O


	7. No More Tears

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A jolt of electricity ran throughout Yuu's body before his eyes snapped open and he gulped down a breath of fresh air. His entire body was drenched in sweat and his breathing erratic. As he came to a mask was wrapped around his mouth, pumping his lungs with much needed oxygen as the people the blurry people around him tried to stabilize his condition. "He's back! Alright people hurry it up!" A rather commanding sounding voice cut through the chaos and directed people here and there.

He focused on his breathing as his mind was completely scrambled and he had no idea where he was or what the hell just happened. He then heard the same voice, now familiar as his ears were able to tune into it. "Uehara...san?" He managed to whisper, in disbelief since he knew she had been transferred long ago.

Through his blurred vision he was able to make out a tired yet kind smile grace the woman's face before a hand was placed gently on his forehead. "You're such a troublesome kid you know that...now sleep…" Hearing those words seemed to alert him to how tired he actually was and he eventually let himself fall back into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

"Is he awake yet?" "...No...he hasn't moved at all since last week…" Yosuke sighed deeply as he sunk into the chair next to Yukiko, who has been at his side since the incident. "...I've been thinking…" She said, speaking up after a lengthy silence. "...why do you think he did it?" Yosuke sighed again, shaking his head as looked at the man sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed before them. "I...honestly don't know. It's been ten years...we tried everything we could to get in touch with him but no matter what there was no answer. And yet he turns up out of the blue…" He ran a hand through his hair, looking even more frustrated.

Silence greeted them once again, the faint sound of the heart monitor indicating their dear friend was in fact still alive. Yukiko finally broke the silence once again, her voice cracking toward the end. "Well...whatever happened...he was reduced to this and...w-we...I-I...wasn't even th-there for him." She broke into a sob towards the end, her already red-rimmed eyes overflowing with tears as she covered her face, openly crying in front of the two. Yosuke sat there in shock though after calling in Chie and letting her comfort the forlorn woman, he walked back out into the waiting room with the others before covering his eyes as well, a few tears managing to escape. "You don't think I already know that?"

-!-

After a few hours Chie was able to lead the rather gloomy looking woman out of the room so Kanji and Naoto could have their turn. Letting the detective seat herself first, Kanji sat as well, both of them quiet as they looked at their former leader. "This...This is rather surprising isn't it?" The petite bluenette said, looking over at her husband who nodded in response, though couldn't look up from the small pink bunny key chain in his hands. Her gaze softened as she put one of her hands on his, using the other to gently make him look at her. "It's okay...you can cry too." She herself was already tearing up as she looked at him which the numb look on his face transform into one of absolute sorrow and hurt. His giant frame shook slightly before he suddenly brought her close, hugging her tightly as he cried into her neck. "N-Naoto...I d-don't understand...is it...because I'm 'n idiot?" He said, his voice slightly hoarse as he continued to cry. She shook her head, gripping his shirt tightly as she let her tears flow as well. "No...even I don't get it…"

-!-

It took a while, but after a time everyone had seen Yuu, Teddie and Rise crying on each others shoulders when they had their turn. Teddie looked absolutely devastated though, repeating how he didn't want 'Sensei to be like Nanako-chan' again. Rise had enough to deal with as she cried and did yell a bit though collapsed into her chair once again in a flurry of tears when there was no response. She'd been the one to collect his broken rod from the Flood Plain and tell everyone about how she'd seen him. But now, the last two to see him were one of most important. Nanako and Dojima-san.

The young girl now a woman, sat there, holding Yuu's hand tightly as her now shoulder length hair hid her face from view. "Big Bro...why...why didn't you visit? I waited...for so long and then...and then when I see you again…why won't can't talk to me like we used to…" Her erratic and breathing and sobs kept her from getting saying anything as she started to cry, Dojima holding her close as she cried, a devastated look in his eyes as he heard her and saw his nephew...practically his son lying there in that bed. "...You damn idiot," he muttered, his jaw clenching tightly as he stayed strong for his little girl.

_Stop...please...I didn't mean it...don't cry for me anymore…_

"Partner...you're a damn idiot." _I'm sorry…_

"Narukami-san…" "Stupid Yuu..." _Yukiko...Chie...don't cry please…I don't deserve your tears._

"Senpai…" "Dammit senpai!" "Yuu…!" "Sensei...don't leave us…" _No...no...no...don't cry for me anymore…_

"Big Bro…"

"Don't cry," he said weakly, tightly gripping the small hand in his as he finally opened his eyes.

**"****Don't cry for me anymore."**

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**Merc: **I know! It's another pretty sad chapter but hey! Yuu finally woke up so expect happy times, tears, and a crapload of punches to the face! Anywho, sorry for another late upload, I had a beach day and that meant zoning out on the sand till it was time to leave...so thanks for reading and all that! Review and crits are welcome so if you think I need a little improvement or have an idea, fire away! Alright thanks for reading! :D :D :D

(Again just edits. :D :D :D)


	8. Friends Fight and TV World?

**Home Coming**

* * *

After a few years of silence, Yuu Narukami finally makes his appearance back in Inaba after a more than unlucky life. Having been reduced to nothing, Inaba is all he has left as he goes down Memory Lane to accomplish one last wish in his true home. Will the others find him in time, or will their chance to see their leader and friend slip through their fingers?

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The days went by relatively quickly once Yuu had finally awoken, cheating death by about a fraction of an inch. That didn't mean he was any less different than before, but what he did notice was the multitude of people that had flooded his room after Nanako threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He had no words to describe how guilty and disgusting he felt as he watched the teenage version of his little Nanako cry into the flimsy nightgown he had been put into. Everyone seemed to talk at once, questions coming from every direction, though he sat there mute in his hospital bed, unable to comprehend it all.

A voice broke through all of them, one of the nurses demanding order as a doctor made his way into the room to check his vitals. The nurse then ushered all in the room out, as if herding a group of lost sheep, though they all complied, even Dojima and Nanako.

"...That's a pretty crazy group of people you know," the doctor said, striking up conversation as he wrote some things down on a clipboard, pushing up his spectacles as he glanced at the gray-haired man. "...Mm…" He managed to mumble, staring down at his hands that seemed to grow more useless by the second. "...Well...if they care about you this much then...I hope you'll come to understand that doing this to yourself is only hurting them too...but then again...what do I know? I'm just a doctor," the elderly looking man said, before his wrinkled face fixed itself into a warm smile, which caused Yuu to swallow hard, knowing the man was right.

After being left to his own devices, he looked around at the cold, empty room staring back him, realizing that the chaos from before had been a relief from this solitude he'd grown to know these past few years. He realized...he hated it. But most of all...he hated himself. For becoming weak, for burdening his loved ones, for even thinking that he could find some sort of happiness by coming back here. It only dirtied the happy, precious memories he'd been able to make here. But...maybe they wouldn't ask...he could go back to the city and be a nobody again and never bother them ever again. He…

Yuu's mind continued to go around in circles for the rest of the night before he finally snapped out of it when the door to his room opened once again, this time only Yosuke entering. Yuu could see the man's eyes were red and his jaw was tight as they stared at each other, the silence between them deafening. "...Yuu...how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down in the chairs next to his bed. "...Fine." His answer was simple and vague yet that didn't seem to faze the other. "Ah...that's good...so...you met my kids right?" Yuu looked at him carefully, nodding in agreement. Yosuke seemed to smile at that, chuckling lightly. "Yep...the Junes kid finally got himself a girl...though it is only Chie...haha." He laughed again at that, the atmosphere still a bit tense though starting to warm up as Yuu smiled slightly as well. "I knew you'd both eventually see that you were made for each other," he said, his first real sentence since he'd woken up.

Yosuke looked up at him and grinned a bit. "Well...in hindsight I guess you're right...but our kids are a bunch of troublemakers! They remind us of ourselves way too much!" He laughed again, Yuu merely nodding, his smile growing slightly. "Mm...you all seem happy...I'm glad." The other nodded, before looking down, a perplexed look on his face before he looked back Yuu, a rather serious look on his face. "...Why'd you do it?"

It was Yuu's turn to look away from the other, his smile gone as he knew the question would've come up eventually. "...You never called or anything the first few months and...we even tried to send you snail mail...but your address always changed so...we were all worried." His hands clenched into fists at the other's words, his stomach feeling like it was starting to tie itself into a bunch of knots. He thought back all those years when he was forced to shut off his phone because the bill was too high and all the calls and texts he had missed. Even the mail, he hadn't gotten a single letter since he was constantly on the move. How many had he missed? How many hours had these people who knew him as their 'leader' and friend spent to try and contact him. The thought made his heart ache in his chest.

"Yuu...what happened?"

The question startled him out of his musings, though he could only shake his head. Yosuke exhaled harshly before repeating himself, though sounded much more insistent. "Yuu, what happened while you were out there? What couldn't possibly driven you to...th-this?!" He was angry now, frustrated over how he couldn't understand why his best friend, his partner had disappeared and then come up again, only to try and leave once again. "...Did you get sick of us?" Yuu looked at the other and immediately said, "No! I mean...that's not it…" "Then why didn't you say anything? Why'd you leave us in the dark?"

The question was simple, yet Yuu found that he couldn't answer, not without breaking down in front of him, which he wasn't ready for yet, if at all. "...It's complicated." "Complicated? What the hell is so complicated about coming to us if you were in trouble?!" Again he couldn't answer, instead looking down before sliding out of of the bed and ripping out the needles that in his arms. "I'm leaving." Yosuke was there in a flash, trying to hold him back and keep him from doing so and yelled, "What the hell do you mean?! You just woke up from a coma you dumbass!" The commotion seemed to draw the attention of a few outside, the door opening to reveal Kanji and Teddie. "The hell's going on in here?!" "Sensei!"

He tried to fight out of Yosuke's grip, realizing he had grown pretty weak compared to the other, which annoyed him to no end. "Let go!" "Hell no!" He ground his teeth before using all of his energy to push the other off, which seemed to work but the action had caused him to lose his balance and fell backward. He was ready to feel glass and the pain that went along with it since he was falling with enough force to break the giant TV behind him, but was confused to find he was still falling. Before he realized it, the entire room was gone with the surprised shouts from Yosuke. As he turned around, his eyes widened to see a sight he thought he'd never see again, black and white assaulting his vision before he hit something hard and everything went black.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Merc: **Hiya! It's me again with a very late upload! :D Anyway, you thought this was going to be the resolution?! JK it's not! But what?! THE TV WORLD IS BACK?! Hehe, stay tuned for the next chappie whenever it does come out~! Again thanks for reading and review so I feel motivated and write even faster! :D :D :D


End file.
